


Satisfying

by Amymel86



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Ann Summer Party, F/M, Jon Snow's Hung Like a Horse, Modern AU, Sexy Costumes, basically a Tupperware party with sex toys, neeiiigh!!, saucy party games, terrible wine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: Modern au where Robb, Sansa and Jon flatshare. Sansa and Jon both have feelings for each other but haven't acted on it. Robb is going out with Margaery.Valentines 2017





	1. Girl's Night In

"So what you doing at the pub with this sad sack and not with Marg on Valentine's night then Stark"? Theon remarked, tipping the bottom of his beer bottle towards Robb and then Jon.

"Hey"! Jon exclaimed half-heartedly.

"Sorry sad sack" Theon grinned. Jon grunted and took a swig of his beer.

"Sansa's kicked us out of the flat for a 'girls night in'" Robb began "and apparently it's something Marg doesn't want to miss" he shrugged into his pint of lager.

"But it's Valentine's Day - isn't that like, a big deal for couples"? Theon asked. Robb pulled a non-committal face that didn't go unnoticed by Jon.

"Hang on a minute, you were laying it on incredibly thick earlier about how disappointed you were not to be spending the evening with Marg - and now you don't care"? He asked with a furrowed brow.

Robb grinned "well...the more disappointed Marg thinks I am the more effort she'll put into 'making it up to me' won't she"? Robb winked.

"That's bloody brilliant"! Theon laughed and clapped Robb on the back making him spill a splash of his pint. Jon shook his head.

"So what do you reckon this girls night entails? Naked pillow fights and experimentation"? Theon waggles his eyebrows.

"That's my sister and her friends your talking about Greyjoy"! Robb warns.

Jon tries to hide his flush. He knew Robb was protective of his sister, it was part of the reason that he'd never professed his feelings for her. It had gotten worse when she'd moved into their flat - taking Sam's old room after he'd moved in with Gilly. She was there all the fucking time - with her tight jeans, cute little tops, bright smile and hair that smelt like strawberries - damn her!

The worst part was that he had an inkling that Sansa liked him too. She was always friendly with everyone but Jon swore it wasn't his imagination telling him that she took every opportunity to touch him - his arm, his knee, even stroking his hair and joking that he should be a Vidal Sassoon model.

They'd even had a couple of 'near misses' where Jon was sure they were about to kiss but low-and-behold his best friend, Robb-Cockblocker-Extraordinaire-Stark would appear out of thin air causing both of them to jump about five feet apart. Seriously, does that man have a sixth sense or something?!

So there he was, caught between his desire and his loyalty and not entirely sure what he was going to do about it.

"Probably more like painting each other's toenails while they bitch about how terrible men are and yet mope about being single - Marg excluded obviously" Robb commented, bringing Jon back from his thoughts.

"Hmmm" Theon pondered "who else is there"?

"Sansa, Marg, Randa, Mya, Jeyne, Beth and Brienne...you know - the usual lot" Robb shrugged after counting the girls names off with his fingers. He lowered his hand and caught the gleam in Greyjoy's eye. "Why"?

"Lets go to the offy, get some vodka and some of that pink fizzy shit they like and crash the girls night - Show 'em that men aren't so terrible eh"?

"And you're the perfect example to prove that theory are you Greyjoy"? Jon asks, tilting the neck of his bottle at Theon.

"Of course! Im nothing but a gentleman" Greyjoy grinned.

"Bollocks"! Robb grunted "I know what this is - you've got a thing for Jeyne, especially now she's newly single".

Both Jon and Robb looked to Theon for confirmation who just grinned knowingly in return.

********

Somehow Theon managed to persuade Robb and Jon to spend a small fortune on booze, carry said booze and not to text Sansa to let her know they were headed back to the flat.

"Where's your keys"? Theon asked Jon, the glass bottles clinking in the bags that weighed down both Jon's arms. He motioned towards his jacket pocket whilst being silenced by a family bag of Dorito's he was holding in his teeth. Theon reached round and fished them out before opening the door.

As they entered the hallway they heard laughter and a couple of the girls singing 'Hey Big Spender' at the top of their lungs. Theon headed towards the sound.

"Honey! I'm ho-" Greyjoy called out before being cut off by the sight before him, Robb and Jon struggling with the bags of alcohol and snacks behind him. All three of them stood frozen in shock as they took in the unexpected scene in the living room.

Margaery was stood in the middle of the room wearing a lace and sheer black fabric one-piece of racy lingerie. She yelped and dropped the cat-o-nine-tails she was twirling in favour of covering her breasts where her nipples had previously been visible through the fabric. Brienne was holding a red babydoll up to herself as Beth was being laced into a black and baby pink corset by Jeyne, who in turn seemed to be dressed in a very skimpy nurses outfit. Randa and Mya were sat on one sofa holding up and comparing two brightly coloured vibrators whilst Sansa was stood on top of the other sofa dressed as a naughty French maid with a glass of wine in one hand and a dildo that she was using as a microphone in the other.

"Holy fuck" Greyjoy exclaimed with wide eyes and massive grin on his face.

The bag of Doritos fell from Jon's mouth.

"What the hell Marg"? Robb pushed past Jon and Theon to ask his girlfriend what was going on. Trying not to ogle her too openly while also making some effort to shield her from his friends' field of vision.

"Oh look - some willing male models" an unknown woman Jon had not noticed before purred. To be fair, the rest of the flat could be on fire, Jon wouldn't have noticed that either as he stared at Sansa's stocking clad long legs that disappeared into the black flared skirt with a little white apron. Her gorgeous red hair was piled messily and yet artfully on top of her head where a little black and white lace maids headpiece sat.

"Good evening boys" the woman addresses them, she's holding a small bundle of what looks like catalogues and has a pen behind her ear. "My name's Ros" she sticks her hand out In greeting, Jon numbly puts the bags of booze on the floor and takes her offered hand shake in a bit of a daze.

"Ever been to an Ann Summers Party"? 


	2. Jon Snow's Hung Like a Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys strut their stuff (and some have more 'stuff' to strut with than others).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo - sorry I promised smut in this chapter but it ended up being really looong... so there will be a third and final smutty chapter to this ;-)

**2 Weeks Ago**

"I don't know Marg, maybe he's just not that into me" Sansa commented into her Little Mermaid mug that was currently housing some steaming hot tea.

"Pfffft! Not likely Sans" Marg shook her head "the boy stares at you like he's starved and you're a big juicy steak"!

Sansa snorted into her drink causing a small coughing fit. "Well maybe he's only interested in devouring this meal once and knows that wouldn't be a good idea then" she said after she'd composed herself.

"Hmmm...only Jon can answer that one love" Marg cooed affectionately, patting Sansa's hand. "Would that be such a terrible idea?.....besides..." Marg got that mischievous gleam in her eye "I've seen Jon Snow demolish a whole plate of BBQ ribs with indecent enthusiasm, now just imagine that very same enthusiasm being put to good use on your poor neglected hoo-hah".

Sansa snorted into her mug again, this time a bit of tea came out of her nose. "MARG"!

"What?!... oh come on!....I know you've thought about it....I know I have.." Marg suddenly became glassy-eyed as she started staring into the middle-distance "that mouth - _Gods_ "!

"Might I remind you that you're going out with my brother"? Sansa chirped in an amused tone, dipping a biscuit into her mug.

"Might I remind you that you have a duty of care to your va-jay-jay to 'get some' every now and again Miss Stark?....how long has it been since arseface"?

"Ramsey?...hmmm" Sansa glanced up and to the right, creating the illusion that she was counting the months since splitting up with that control freak - she didn't need to count - she knew "10 months".

"10 MONTHS?!...Mother, Maiden and sodding Crone Sansa! It'll heal back over"!

Sansa rolled her eyes.

"I know what you need! - Some naughty fun"! She clapped gleefully as she whipped out her phone and began scrolling.

"Marg What-" Sansa was silenced with a finger held in the air.

"Hey sweetie, how are you"? she began her conversation with the unknown person on the other end of the line. "I'm good thanks, listen, are you still doing parties"?

_Parties?_

"Excellent! What's the soonest date you could host one for me? The 14th? Valentines Day"? Margaery looked squarely at Sansa with that cat-that-got-the-cream smirk "Perfect".

And just like that, Sansa's sad single plans for Valentines night of eating her own weight in ice cream and drinking a vat of wine whilst watching trashy reality tv went 'poof' into thin air.

Nothing prepares you better for 'getting back in the saddle' than new sexy lingerie darling. And if that lingerie is sold to you alongside vibrating silicone and anal beads then mores the better! -Marg had declared almost innocently, as if she were giving advice about erecting a bookshelf.

**Valentine's Day Evening**

Margaery's friend Ros glided into the living room effortlessly considering she was pulling a large black case and pushing a wheeled rack of clothing. Marg followed behind her friend into the flat.

"Classy" Sansa commented after inclining her head at the box of cheap wine Marg had in her hand.

"Honey, in about an hour you're going to be rolling a strawberry flavoured condom down a dildo with your mouth - classy is not what we're aiming for tonight". Her friend beamed back at her. Sansa felt the telltale pink of embarrassment rise in her cheeks.

_What have I got myself into?_

"Ever been to an Ann Summers party before hun"? Ros asked as she began unpacking the delights from her suitcase. Sansa shook her head.

"You're gonna love it, trust me sweetie" Marg sauntered back into the living room from the kitchen and thrust a full glass of wine and a shot of vodka into Sansa's hands. "Drink" she demanded - the shot disappeared quickly, followed by a large gulp of wine.

"Yum" Sansa said sarcastically after pulling a sour face.

"You like"? Marg laughed.

"Mmmm...I detect notes of bad decisions and public humiliation with a hint of immense regret" she said after taking another sip and swilling the liquid around her mouth. Margaery snorted and sashayed back to the kitchen to reload their shot glasses.

Both Sansa and Margaery helped Ros hang up more lingerie and costumes whilst consuming an alarming amount of cheap wine. Sansa was eying the crotchless panties and cupless bras with suspicion just as the other girls spewed through the door bringing with them more alcoholic atrocities.

**1 hour 50 minutes, 3 boxes of wine, one bottle of vodka and half a bottle of Tequila Rose later....**

They had been shown the vibrators, laughed over the dildos, 'ooo-ed' over the pretty lingerie, sniggered and played with the bondage gear and tried on some costumes by the time Ros suggested a round of 'cock karaoke'.

It was then (of all times), when Sansa is dressed in the 'Maid to Pleasure' French maid outfit that would be considered indecent exposure if it were any shorter, she was dizzy from terrible wine and stood on top of the sofa singing at the top of her lungs into an 8inch 'Dornishman's Sword' dildo that Robb, Jon and Theon walk in.

_Oh Fuck!_

"Honey I'm ho-" called Theon before the ridiculous bewildered look slapped him across the face, a bewildered look that soon turned into one that resembled a child stumbling across a hidden stash of sweets. "Holy Fuck"

 _Holy fuck indeed_.

Sansa chances a glance at Jon whilst Robb began interrogating Marg. His eyes were locked on her legs - dammit Marg was right - he does look like he wants to eat me. Sansa subconsciously tugged on the hem of her costume, feeling like she might turn to molten liquid under his gaze.

**JON**

"Well this is not happening" Jon commented as he pinched the offending costume between his forefinger and thumb. Robb and Theon had began shucking their clothes in preparation to don their own scraps of tight fabric.

"Seriously, tell me this is not happening" Jon repeated, now looking worriedly at his friends who seemed strangely enthused at the prospect of modelling the ridiculously named costumes.

The woman named Ros had all but thrust the skimpy articles of 'clothing' (if you could call them that) into their hands and shoved them into their own dining room to change - promising it would be fun and worth it whilst the gaggle of drunken women giggled and wolf whistled from the living room.

"What's the matter Snow? Afraid the girls will figure out you've got a tiny pecker"? Theon grinned as he began opening the packaging for his costume - 'Dr Feel-Me-Up'.

Before Jon could think of a witty retort, Robb (who was halfway dressed in his 'Officer Frisk-Me' costume) made a nonchalant remark without looking up "nah - Snow's got no worries there".

Both Jon and Theon looked round to each other and then to Robb in confusion. "Since when did you make a habit of checking out Snow's junk Stark"?

Robb glanced up and shrugged "I dunno, we've always had swimming lessons together as kids, plus we're both on the local footy team - changing rooms and all that" he commented whilst attaching his handcuffs to his hip.

Theon looked like he wanted to say more on the subject but Jon cut him off.

"Umm....thanks?....I guess"? He mumbled. Robb nodded before donning his aviator style sunglasses.

"Come on Snow - it'll be a laugh! Lord knows you need one or two of them in your life sad sack" Theon grinned as he slung his plastic stethoscope around his neck.

**BACK IN THE LIVING ROOM**

"And since you lovely fillies seem to be aquatinted with some fine young stallions, what do you say about letting them join in with our fun in exchange for their modelling services"? Ros asked the group with a booming voice and a suggestive smirk. The girls all hooted and cheered, becoming a cacophony of feminine giddiness.

Someone began playing 'It's Raining Men' from their phone in preparation. Sansa rolled her eyes at the predictable choice but joined in on the singing anyway.

Theon came strutting in first, very much like a peacock on parade in his skin tight boxer shorts the same colour a medical scrubs, a stethoscope hangs around his neck and surgical mask covers half his face - although judging by the twinkle in his eyes he's smiling widely behind it as he does his best 'Magic Mike' impression and gyrates wildly to the music, getting a few hip thrusts in towards a blushing Jeyne whilst the other ladies whoop and holler at him encouragingly.

As Theon retreats back to the dining room to change, Sansa takes another sip of wine and admires his tight ass and muscular thighs.

 _Jesus Christ Sansa!_ , she thinks, blushing profusely. _Maybe Marg is right - I need to get laid!_

The girls are clapping in unison now, demanding the next model to show himself when Robb comes swaggering out in yet again tight boxer briefs, his costume however is topped off with a cops hat, a collar and tie that dangled in front of his bare chest, aviator sunglasses and some handcuffs.

"I don't need to see this" Sansa mutters to herself among the screeching of excited girls.

"Well I do darling" Margaery retorts in her ear before calling out to the other girls that they need to keep their hands off and that she'll be the only one being frisked.

With that, Robb drops to hover dramatically on top of Margaery, his hands braced against the back of the sofa on either side of Marg's head and in a decidedly male stripper exaggerated move, mock grinds against a her. Margaery bites her bottom lip, grabs his tie and leans round to give his ass a smack. The other girls scream and laugh, Sansa wrinkles her nose and leans away from the very public display of affection going on right next to her.

When it came to Jon's turn, his absence almost convinced Sansa he'd refused, everyone in the living room began chanting his name in encouragement and finally he stumbled out of the dining room having been obviously forcibly pushed out of it by Robb and Theon.

Looking like a rabbit caught in the headlights, Sansa almost felt sorry for Jon - it was 'almost' because she was far too busy looking her fill of him, his broad chest, his toned stomach, his muscled arms and firm chunky thighs that put Theon's to shame. Then her eyes zoned in on what could be politely described as 'quite the package' that Jon was trying and failing to hide loosely with his hands.

_Holy crap!_

"Oh my! Who'd have thought shy, brooding Jon Snow would be hung like a fucking horse?! 'Fine young stallion' indeed...I envy the jockey riding that one" Margaery leant over to whisper and a glint in her eye.

Sansa could only gape as the others screamed and whooped. Jon stood somewhat uncomfortably in his navy boxers with two light reflecting stripes down each side, red braces, a yellow fireman's helmet and an axe slung at his hip. He chanced a glance at Sansa and caught her staring with what what was undoubtedly hunger. She blushed when their eyes met. Jon gave her a small smile before making a hasty retreat back to the safety of the dining room.

"Phew"! Ros exclaimed dramatically whilst fanning herself with a catalogue "is it me or is it hot in here girls? Perhaps we should ask 'Fire Chief Feel-My-Heat' to come back and hose some of us down"? She laughed, giving Sansa a wink and a knowing look.

_Shit - am I that obvious?_

"Ok ladies, lets have a short break to wait for your scrummy men to gather themselves and then we'll have a nice number of people to play 'Big O Olympics'"!

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea... so it seems I have a thing for Jon as a fireman ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely sure if everyone outside of the UK is aware (apologies if I'm telling you what you already know)! 
> 
> An 'offy' is an Off License (Liquor Store).
> 
> An Ann Summers Party is like a Tupperware party but for sex toys and lingerie ;-) .... filled with drinking, saucy games, being shown 'the products' and trying on the costumes etc
> 
> So this is the piece I imagine Margaery wearing - http://www.annsummers.com/lingerie/lingerie-shop-by-category/lingerie-category-bodies/talitha-body/TALITHA-BODY.html?dwvar_TALITHA-BODY_size=190&dwvar_TALITHA-BODY_color=006#start=2
> 
> And this is what Sansa's wearing - http://www.annsummers.com/fancy-dress/fancy-dress-shop-by-collection/fancy-dress-shop-by-collection-maids/maid-to-pleasure-fancy-dress-outfit/MAID-TO-PLEASURE.html?dwvar_MAID-TO-PLEASURE_size=120&dwvar_MAID-TO-PLEASURE_color=013#start=6


End file.
